


Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by galaxyphoenicx



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Demon!Oikawa, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, knight!Iwaizumi, tfw you cry writing your own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyphoenicx/pseuds/galaxyphoenicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel his hands shaking, and he’s beginning to wish that his life was different, that maybe volunteering to do this was all just a bad idea. But then he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if it was someone else who did the job, thinking that maybe there could be some way to talk it over and get him to become human again. </p>
<p>What a thing it is, wishful thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to doing this. You can thank Kat for that. It took me quite awhile to get this right, but I hope you guys enjoy your angst. 
> 
> Title inspired by Ryan.

Iwaizumi could feel the weight of his decisions on his shoulders. Not every day you get to take on the unfortunate mission of killing your once best friend. He regrets it, but more than that, he hates the fact that he couldn’t have been there to help coax his best friend and stop him from becoming a demon. 

He lets out a sigh, heavy and deep, and he looks to the castle in front of him, dark and gloomy. The walls black with ash, like they were decaying slowly and turning to dust. The gates before him were rusted, and when he placed a hand to open them, they nearly toppled on top of him. The smell of arid and dried earth filled his nose, with that of the stench of death, putrid and raw.

Each step towards the palace door, the sound of crunching from the dead grass and gravel, made the weight on his shoulders feel heavier. His ears were beginning to ring, and his breath was shallow and there was a moment where he felt like this was just a nightmare and he would soon wake up from, but the sounds of his shoes on the ground and the weight of his sword and shield in his hands said otherwise.

He closed his eyes for a moment, though he was sure it was a bad idea to let his guard down, but it doesn’t really matter at this point if something happened. A part of him, after tonight, whether it be a piece of himself or him, would die. He let out a shaky breath as he reached out to push the door open, ready with his sword.

Iwaizumi rushed in, but found that the foyer was empty. There weren’t even any torches lit, nor did the candelabra’s hold any candles. It was unexpected, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He should have known that the demon would try to go about this smartly. After all, there should have still been parts of that demon that were reminiscent of his once best friend.

That doesn’t quite make it any easier to move forward, and if anything, the pressure is on, and his chest feels tight. There’s thoughts lingering in his head, ones that he’d tried over and over again to push beneath the surface. He wants to run back, to hide forever, to call out to his best friend and just run into his arm. But he knows that he can’t, and he has to face that his best friend was now an enemy and there was a huge chance that someone wasn’t going to make it out.

With a huff, he moves forward, sweat on his brow, and his muscles aching from holding his sword and shield too long. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he assumes that the demon would be in the most center place in the palace, but that’s located, he isn’t sure.

He hugged the walls of the corridor, knowing that there could quite possibly be a trap there. He braces himself for the worst possible outcome, but he finds himself at the end of the corridor and there’s finally some light. He looks at both ends, seeing if he see’s anything but there’s nothing. One side has more torches than the others and he considers going down the area with the most, but it would be too obvious. He goes the opposite direction, holding his breath when he gets to a large door before him.

Knots are forming now, and his heart is thrumming against his chest. If it weren’t for the armor he’s sure that it would have escaped from his chest. Another shaky breath, and he forces the nerves that set his body on fire to calm down, though futile, and began to push the door. He took his time entering the room, this time lit enough for the whole thing to be seen. There were candles everywhere and in the center had been a circle with intricate designs in an inky black liquid.

He can feel his hands shaking, and he’s beginning to wish that his life was different, that maybe volunteering to do this was all just a bad idea. But then he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if it was someone else who did the job, thinking that maybe there could be some way to talk it over and get him to become human again.

What a thing it is, wishful thinking.

“I honestly didn’t think it would be you that would come here, but then I guess, what better person to strike me down than my own best friend. How  _ unfortunate _ for both of us, don’t you think?” The voice that he once knew as cheerful and and bright, now rang tinged with something dark. How dare a demon have his voice. From the ink, came shadows that swirled out of the center, rising up and forming, what used to be, his best friend.

The demon stood in the center, tall and slender, hair the color of milk chocolate, and eyes that had once been amber, now glowing red and ominous. Out from his hair, two horns stood out, and his face held a sneer that Iwaizumi wanted to wipe off his pretty face. There was no place for an expression like that, not when he should be smiling and laughing, and his eyes sparkling in talking about things he liked.

“You shut your mouth. You have no right to talk like him,” he snarled, beginning to hold his sword up ready for the fight that was sure to come.

“Oh, but my dear Iwa-chan, I am him. Did you think I was just some person being possessed by a demon?” The demon moved closer, tilting his head down, the sneer he held on his face lowered to that of something serious. “Honestly, Iwa-chan,” his voice becoming darker, “who did you think I was all those years ago? Some good boy? A wonderful king?” He chuckled, placing his hand over his chest. One thing hadn’t changed for sure. Being dramatic had always been a characteristic he held. “Oh, Iwa-chan...I’m so sorry you thought we could have been something more all those years ago.”

The grip on his sword tightened, his knuckles turning white, and arger started to swell in his chest. “Listen you  _ bastard _ -”

“Oh, please, Iwa-chan, why don’t we cut to the chase? Let’s not make this any longer than it has to be. You want to slay me, go ahead. Do what you must. Words aren’t going to change our fate anymore than it has already become.” He paused, the glow in his eyes flickering. “I bet you came to talk me out of this, didn’t you? Classic Iwa-chan. But what would be best, than being killed by your best friend- no. No we were more than that. Lovers.”

For a moment, Iwaizumi thought he could see it, the flicker of sadness on his face through the soft expression that had suddenly appeared. That one moment, it felt like he was the human he had once known long ago.

But Iwaizumi wasn’t going to get caught up in the theatrics of a demon. They are sly and cunning and would do anything to make you believe you’re safe. “ _ Cut the crap _ . You’re  _ not _ him. You’re not the same  _ Oikawa  _ I knew. You’re not the one I  _ loved _ . You’re a  _ monster _ .”

“Oh my, what a beautiful compliment. Me? A monster? But of course, that’s what we  _ demons _ are.  _ Monsters _ . We prey on your fear, and we tempt you with the strongest desires you have. And you, Iwa-chan? Do you want to know what your desire is? It’s clear as day. Your soul hides no secrets.”

“What the fuck would _you_ know about _my_ desires? The only thing I want right now is for you to shut up and die. I had enough of this.”

“Oh?” He moved closer, close enough that Iwaizumi could see the flaws on that beautiful face, the scratches and scars that he’d seen when they had once been close. “Well, I guess you’re right. Enough talking,” he said conjuring some black fire in his hand, “it’s time we finished this. Once and for all.”

Iwaizumi lunged forward, his sword slicing the air next to the demon, who in turn tried to cut at him with long, black nails. He dodged, using his shield and rolled forward and away with a loud clank as his armor hit the ground. He recovered himself, getting to his knees and shielding himself when the demon threw fire at him.

“What’s wrong Iwa-chan? I thought you were a strong, mighty warrior. Have you gone soft?” The voice echoed through the room, and Iwaizumi looked out from his shield to see that he had disappeared. He stood up, crouching slightly as he looked around the room. He was sure to be hiding in the shadows somewhere.

It was quiet for a moment, and he could feel something crawling up his leg, but he couldn’t move it. A shadowy tendril had bound him to the floor, and he was stuck. He tried to stab at it, hoping it would do something, but it just avoided his sword by twisting away.

“Get the fuck off of me!” He struggled, trying over and over again. But by then, his other leg had been caught up in a second tendril. He cursed, wondering how foolish he could have been to have thought that he would manage to escape this alive. But through that struggle, the only thought he could conjure,  _ better me than him. _

The demon appeared once again from the ground, like inky water that had been left to boil. “My, my Iwa-chan. That was  _ much _ too easy. Did you really come with the intention to fight?” Iwaizumi took this opportunity to try and strike him, but it was too late. His arms were already bound by more tendrils. The demon lifted Iwaizumi’s chin with a his sharply-clawed hands causing him no choice but to look deep in those red glowing eyes. “You really don’t know, huh? How much you desire for me to be the person you had once known, or how you wish that you could take me into your arms and beg me to stop, but you know the answer to those desires. It’s not going to happen. There’s nothing you can do now. You only have to accept your fate. Let’ us finish this Hajime.” The demon moved away, and Iwaizumi braced himself, closing his eyes for the pain to come.

There was a moment of silence, until he heard the clean cut across skin. But what? Why couldn’t he feel anything? Was he numbed because of the tendrils?

Opening his eyes, he wasn’t prepared. The demon had taken Iwaizumi’s hand and let him plunge the sword into himself. There was blood all over the ground, black like ink spilling everywhere. Finally, Iwaizumi was able to move and took the demon in his arms.

“I don’t understand...Why didn’t you kill me? I was waiting for you to kill me.” He removed the sword holding the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. “You idiot, why didn’t you let me die?”

His voice was shaking, and the glow that had once been in his eyes, disappeared. “I-I couldn’t...I just could-dn’t. Do...do you know how hard it is to watch the one you love….die?” He sputtered, blood pouring out of his mouth, an inky trail down the side of his mouth.

“Of course I do! I’m looking at it happen right now!” Iwaizumi brought their faces closer, pressing his forehead to Oikawa’s. Tears began rolling down his cheeks falling onto his. “Couldn’t there have been another way?! Couldn’t I have done something different?!”

“Iwa-chan,” his voice low, almost fading, “Please, don’t cry. Please, i-it had to be...this way...I wanted it to be this way.” A shaky claw resed on Iwaizumi’s cheek, weakly brushing the tears away from his face. “Despite everything...I’m glad it was you…”

With a weak smile, Oikawa’s hand dropped, and Iwaizumi could feel his final breath. Despite all the warmth Oikawa held in his body, he felt cold in his arms. Iwaizumi sobbed and screamed, hoping that it would make him come back, hoping that maybe his voice could carry over where Oikawa had gone.

But there was no movement, only that of Iwaizumi’s rumbling body as he cried with his lover held tightly in his arms. It must have been a long time before he could finally calm himself, clutching to the body of his former lover and best friend. A once faithful and kind king, who became a demon from the darkness in his heart. Iwaizumi stood up, carrying his body out the room, out of the palace, and out of the gates.

His steps were heavy, and his chest felt like it was going to collapse in on itself from the weight of the grim reality.

“Let’s go home,  _ Tooru. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> http://galaxyphoenicx.tumblr.com/


End file.
